Altered heritage
by Neon dagger
Summary: Naruto's parents' history are alterd by things outside of their understanding and so Naruto is left with the benefits and drawback of this altered timeline
1. Chapter 1

Naruto altered heritage

I don't own Naruto

Kushina stared down at her little boy lovingly as she rubbed his cheek earning a small purr from the child as her hand went across the whisker like birthmarks before she frowned looking down at the seal her husband and the Shinigami had just finished before the Kyuubi's chakra was forced into slowly it earning a cry of pain from the child and to Kushina's surprise sharp bones broke out of Naruto's skin.

Kushina once again smiled her son took after her so she pulled her child close and held him comforting him with her embrace until the wound in her gut finally finished her leaving little Naruto alone once his father was devoured by the Shinigami before the seal flashed a bright red signifying that Kyuubi was now settled firmly in the seal.

10 years later

Hiruzen sighed as he read the report that an ANBU had just put on his desk "Yet another attack against him…why can't they leave little Naruto alone?" asked Hiruzen to the seemingly empty room as he began to read the report.

Hiruzen sighed again it was another beating attempt but it was stopped by Naruto's dead bone pulse "Still I better go and make sure he is ok though…" and with that Hiruzen body flickered to Naruto's apartment and was greet to the sight of Naruto laying down on his old couch looking blankly at his ceiling .

"Hey old man how are you doing?" asked Naruto not bothering to look away from the couch "I am fine now how are you Naruto?" Naruto's creamy blue eyes finally roamed over to Hiruzen Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly and he gave a small glare.

"I believe that you are aware of how I am doing old man." said Naruto before looking back at the ceiling as Hiruzen moved closer and grabbed a chair from Naruto's kitchen table and sat down with a nod.

"I am sorry…" replied Hiruzen quietly earning him a quick response "Its ok you didn't do anything and I am used to their crap at this point."

Hiruzen flinched slightly "Naruto no child should be used to people attempting to harm them like that." Naruto's eyes never met Hiruzen's as he got up and got a drink before replying his voice shaking a bit "Tell that to the villagers."

Hiruzen closed his eyes and released sigh before standing up and putting the chair back at the table before walking over and placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder comfortingly before leaving for his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto altered heritage

I don't own Naruto

Selected harem of four: Amaru, Mabui, Karui, Izumi

recap

Hiruzen closed his eyes and released sigh before standing up and putting the chair back at the table before walking over and placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder comfortingly before leaving for his office.

Currently

Naruto stood in front of his new class his creamy blue eyes almost seemed to glow as he studied the room or more specifically its occupants before turning to Iruka one of his would be teachers as he spoke "Well go ahead Naruto introduce yourself." once he finished Iruka moved to hand Naruto a piece of chalk.

After a moment Naruto took the chalk and walked to the board before he began writing his name Naruto Uzu-guya, Uzu being and abbreviation for Uzumaki and guya being short for Kaguya as apparently that was his mother's second last name according to Hiruzen.

Naruto didn't list any likes or dislikes however as it would gain excess attention and that was something Naruto had learned to fear, but more on that later, after finishing his name he turned back to Iruka and after a moment the teacher realized that the boy wasn't going to write any more on the board so he pointed to a seat next to Hinata.

Naruto nodded and silently made his way up the steps until a certain dog boy stuck his foot out making Naruto trip and land on the steps and after a second Kiba began to scream this drew more attention to the duo and then the cause of Kiba's pain was discovered a small spiked bone was jutting out of Naruto's shin and into Kiba's.

As Naruto got up he continuing to his seat the bone receding beneath the skin and Kiba was immediately taken to the nurse and by the time Naruto got to his seat the class was chattering with the beginnings of rumors about the kid who made a bone grow from his leg and used it to stab another kid.

Naruto just sat there ignoring it all as he looked to Iruka as the man began his lessons for the unaware of a blushing bluenette taking occasional glances at him.

45 minutes later

Iruka had moved the class outside to show the training area and miniature arena and it was at this time that dog boy made his presence known again "Sensei I want to fight Naruto!"

Iruka gave the boy and odd look but looked at the kids seeing how excited they were getting and decided to allow it so he turned to Naruto "I am ok with this…Naruto do you feel up to it?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before nodding "Yes I am ok with fighting him." Iruka then guided the two boys to a ring before having the two go stand in the center.

"Ok now bow to each other." stated Iruka but the Inuzuka boy refused to bow.

"I am not bowing to some clan less loser who is weaker than me!" roared the boy as Naruto bowed before standing straight.

Naruto tilted his head to the right before replying "I have a bet for you if you beat me you can order me to do anything you want but if I win you must leave me alone unless we are ordered to interact by our superiors." Naruto offered his hand to the boy Iruka could only watch in confusion as a deal was struck when dog boy took his hand and shook sealing the deal.

After a moment Kiba aggressively pulled his hand back and walked to the other side of the ring while Naruto moved to his side of the ring.

Iruka turned to look at both boys before giving the signal to start leaving the two to fight Kiba rushed forward and punched Naruto in the face only to recoil and draw his hand back as Naruto had hardened his bones with his chakra as he learned to do after the third beating attempt.

"Punching and kicking doesn't work well on me…some of your clan members can confirm that I believe." stated Naruto as he stood still allowing Kiba a moment to collect himself.

Kiba grimaced and snarled a reply "What are you implying about my clan freak?!" for the first time in a while Naruto smiled.

Naruto's smile was hollow and lack real drive for it but it became a bit twisted as Naruto replied "You know how some of your clan mates' partners have disappeared I am the cause they attack me and I can't simply let myself get hit by them but I can't attack them either so when they send their dogs after me." Naruto gave a small shrug "I just can't help but get a little even."

Kiba froze "You kill them…" Naruto nodded his smile gone and in its place his usual cold visage Kiba became red in the face and shouted "How could you they are intelligent and important to my family!"

Naruto tilted his head and responded "If they attack me then they aren't that smart are they…also if intelligence is a factor in whether its ok to kill then why do people of this village try to beat me, why do they try to kill me?"

Kiba hesitated slightly in his reply "Its because you are a monster a freak!" Naruto snorted slightly before replying.

"My abilities are from a bloodline so you are saying that those with bloodlines are freaks?" Kiba flinched and looked to his classmates whom had begun whispering about him.

Kiba growled and lunged at Naruto again while screaming "Quite trying to twist my words!" Naruto side stepped and punched Kiba in the jaw knocking the boy out mid jump and sending the boy clattering to the floor of the ring.

Iruka then entered the ring and declared Naruto the winner before picking up Kiba and taking him to the nurse's office while Naruto got out of the ring and went to the nearest tree and sat at its base and watched as Iruka returned and continued the spars.

and cut


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto altered heritage

I don't own Naruto

Selected harem of four: Amaru, Mabui, Karui, Izumi

recap

Iruka then entered the ring and declared Naruto the winner before picking up Kiba and taking him to the nurse's office while Naruto got out of the ring and went to the nearest tree and sat at its base and watched as Iruka returned and continued the spars.

Currently

Two weeks have passed since then and so far Kiba has kept to his end of the bargain he hasn't so much as sent a glare Naruto's way…or at least not when said red head could see them anyway.

But something unusual was occurring today they were learning about the clans of Konoha …and not just the first Hokage's either but all the clans of Konoha and so far they had covered uchiha, shadow users, bug users, body expansion users, mind walkers, smoke bodies, genjutsu masters but and now where covering the Hyuuga clan.

Naruto scowled slightly as he saw Hinata seem to pull in on herself at the mention of her clan she was a sweet girl…not really his type but sweet all the same.

Naruto began to get bored as the Iruka spoke and instead of looking out the window as he usually did when he was bored instead he sent chakra to his eyes and jumped as his vision suddenly jumped in quality and range making him slam into the table he was sitting at…and act that would have made most kids his age cradle their knees.

Naruto, however, was busy looking around the room without moving his head the sound of something hitting the floor got his attention making his 'look' at the front of the room.

The view that greeted Naruto was quite humorous Iruka's and Miziki's jaws were wide open and a piece of chalk was on the floor "Naruto how are you able to do that?!" asked/yelled Iruka.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion but his blank look remained in place as he replied "I assume that whatever I did didn't just affect my vision correct."

Iruka nodded before replying "Naruto you…ah seem to have somehow activated the Hyuuga bloodline."

Naruto blinked and flinched slightly as he could see through his eye lids before he replied to his teacher "Well that's cool but what's it mean."

Iruka face palmed at Naruto's blunt response but walked up to Naruto and gently gripped his shoulder as he spoke to Miziki "Teach the class for a bit I have to take Naruto to the Hokage." after speaking Iruka vanished taking Naruto with him.

At the Hokage's tower

Naruto stood in front of Hiruzen a plain bored look on his face as the two adults talked seemingly content to just listen to the two chatter back and forth about Naruto's eyes.

Suddenly Hiruzen turned to face Naruto directly before speaking "Naruto how did you…activate your eyes?"

Naruto thought for a moment before replying "I just got bored in Iruka's class and out of boredom sent chakra to my eyes and low and behold my vison became better and I could see most of the room without turning my head."

Hiruzen cupped his chin in thought as he spoke "Hmmm this changes things?"

Naruto tilted his head and frowned slightly before replying "How so old man?"

Hiruzen froze before he allowed his head to meet the table and a groan escaped his mouth after a moment while Iruka simply pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the boy's lack of understanding.

"Lord Third I apologize on Naruto's behalf he is very…blunt." said Iruka placing his hand gently on Naruto's shoulder Naruto made the bones in his shoulder sift making his teacher quickly retract his hand and shudder at the feeling.

Naruto smiled slightly at the face Iruka had made at the feeling before he shifted his bones back into their natural place in his shoulder.

Hiruzen smiled as he responded a slight smile on his face as he began "I am well acquainted with Naruto and his bluntness Iruka however Naruto is somewhat correct in the fact that while this doesn't really change anything it does make his situation more…complex." Hiruzen's face took on a more serious frown as he finished.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at this but Hiruzen waved him off before speaking to Iruka "Iruka I need to speak to Naruto alone for a moment…alone if you would be so kind." Iruka nodded respectfully to the Hokage and exited to office to the waiting room until he was either called back in or called to retrieve his student.

Hiruzen smiled slightly at Naruto once they were alone before enacting a silencing jutsu Naruto's iris widened slightly as he saw Hiruzen's chakra fluctuate as it was used to power the jutsu.

After the jutsu was finished Hiruzen spoke "Naruto your life is going to get a little more complicated than usual."

Naruto nodded and replied to the older man "I figured as much with how prideful some of the Hyuuga are about their doujutsu I wouldn't put it past them to try and 'welcome' me into their clan or kill me." as Naruto finished speaking he released a sight closed his eyes and popped his neck on both sides.

Hiruzen could do little more than nod in agreement he wouldn't doubt it the elders of the Hyuuga clan were already making plans for his surrogate grandson as no doubt with the heiress of the clan in the class and the pervious kidnapping attempt on her the clan had guards to make sure no other attempts were made and with the show Naruto accidently made at least a few of the guards must have seen his eyes.

After a moment of quite Hiruzen spoke again "Naruto could you please turn off your byakugan?" Naruto smiled slightly before responding.

"Sorry I just was looking around the room a little…learning how to walk with this thing active is going to be bothersome…" as Naruto finished talking his eye's veins and the veins around his eyes disappeared leaving his usual non-veiny eyes.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto and after a moment of allowing the boy to readjust himself to his limited vision he spoke "Naruto we will likely be called into a council within the next few days…or hours really just depends on how ansy the Hyuugas get over your Byakugan." as he said that a knock was heard at the door to his office making the two look at each other before Naruto spoke a questioning look on his face.

"Do ya think its them?" Hiruzen just shrugged and went to answer the door.

and cut


End file.
